Monochrome
by Mew SunsetStar
Summary: Keiko thought she was normal. She never thought she would be the daughter of a dream stealing demon. Or that her adopted brother and uncle would be exorcists. Now, she's stuck at True Cross trying to become an exorcist, and also trying to deal with the drama of the infamous Rin Okumura.
1. Chapter 1

**_First blue exorcist story! YAHOOO! I dont own Blue Exorcist but I do own my OC's. Also this kind of follows the storyline of the anime. _**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

A man with blond hair styled up into a low short ponytail and a cane strolled through the town, despite the fact he actually didn't need the cane. In fact, he just liked to have the cane. It could be used to look fancy or hit people with, if the situation called for such things. His indigo eyes searched through the pitch black sky, only to find a single star. He grinned, and fixed his bow-tie as the frigid rain poured down like tiny bullets on the city.

Personally, this town was _not_ his favorite. He frowned upon it. Too little nightmares means he would practically starve. No, he wasn't selfish, but a baku needs to survive, _right_? Not even the bravest exorcist dared to get near him. Yet he wasn't evil. No, simply a demon with a couple tricks up his sleeves. A sigh left his lips as he observed the dreary, midnight scene. He watched a light green leaf fall into the ground and got bored instantly.

Thinking of a joke, he laughed, two small yet razor sharp fangs slightly visible, his silhouette illuminated by the street lamps. His black suit was soaked, and the tail coat flapped in the wind like a pair of wings. He ran his gloved hands through his ponytail and laughed again.

"You'll never find her," he snickered. A dog with blue flames growled. A blue flame had appeared on the demon's shoulder and he quickly brushed it off, "Oh great. You burned my suit." He looked at the dog with a childish pout.

"The blood of a monochrome dream eater runs through her veins. I'm sure my minions can find her," the dog threatened and stalked off, "After all, you're in a fictional world now. It's your prison." He frowned.

"Am not. Just...hidden. Yeah, that's it." He murmured, walking away. He threw a quick glare at the flame covered dog as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

A girl with long brown hair woke up with a start. She covered her head with a pillow in attempt to block out the annoying blaring of her alarm clock. She hated that thing to bits for interrupting her sleep.

"Keiko! Wake up, you'll be late to your friend's concert." A boy said with annoyance lacing his voice. His piercing blue eyes landed on the clock.

"Nooo. I wanna sleeeep!" She groaned, about to fall asleep again when something hit her in the face. The brunette opened her lavender eyes to discover her brother, armed with a pillow. He held the object, as if he was going to strike again.

"Fine, I'm awake. You can leave, Takumi." Keiko sighed, and brushed her hair. He balled up his fists and glared at her.

"I am _not_ a dork!" This was soon responded with a pillow to the face. He walked out and shut the door, muttering something about "I need to get a helmet," in the process.

About ten minutes later, Keiko walked out of the monastery she lived in, decked out in a red shirt with a star design, a scarlet choker, dark gray capris, and blue sneaker-like boots along with studded fingerless gloves.

"I'll be back!" She said.

"Take care, Keiko-chan!"

She nodded and ran off to a park. A girl with blonde hair styled into a short ponytail sighed.

"Yo, Rika!"

"Hey, Keiko. I can't have the concert today, it's gonna rain soon and I don't have anywhere else to go." Rika grumbled, "What's with the choker?"

"You _just_ noticed that I wear this?" Keiko said in a monotone. She sighed and pulled out her phone, "I gotta go get some groceries. Takumi's leaving today." Running off to a store, she pulled out a checklist.

"Let's see..." She murmured, "Looks like Uncle Kaito's making sukiyaki today!" She smiled and got the ingredients, only to be greeted by a couple of surprised faces at the monastery.

"Hey Takumi!" she beamed, tackling her adopted brother with a hug.

"Gah! Get off, you idiot!" He whined, attempting to push her off without actually injuring the girl.

"Nope!" She laughed. Truth to be told, they were actually both the same age, only Takumi was older by a month. Takumi ran a hand through his auburn hair and glanced at the door.

"I'm so bored..." He sighed.

**Keiko's POV**

I walked back to the house, dropped off the groceries, and walked to a park. The sky was a brilliant orange, and it was getting closer to dawn. I always felt more awake at night for some reason. That's when I saw a bunch of idiots trying to shoot birds with a bow and arrow. The sight made my blood boil in rage. Who in their_ right mind_ would shoot a defenseless bird?!

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing a rock at one of the idiots. They glared at me

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" One glowered.

"I'm fifteen, not a kid!" I growled, "Now, answer the question!"

"Taking care of some pests." The leader shrugged and aimed an arrow at me. I stood frozen in terror, but the arrow grazed my shoulder.

"You jerks!" I shouted, and threw the arrow back at them, which just caused a tear in the gang leader's jacket. I grinned a bit, proud of my work.

"You're...you're like a demon!" They screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm less demonic than you!" I retorted, still holding the pigeon, "Ah, what am I doing?" It stared at me for a second and I set it on the ground. I walked back to the monastery.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shiki Umehito walked down the stairs of his basement and approached a cupboard with red and black paint. He opened it and paled at the sight. A black cane with a silver crescent moon and a lilac bow was there with a faint, smoke rising from the cane.

"Looks like it's almost time..." He sighed and closed the cupboard again. He knew this would have to come. It dreaded him and he walked through the halls.

"Hey Uncle Shiki, you hungry?" Keiko asked, with a plate of sukiyaki.

"Not really."

"Fine, suit yourself." She shrugged.

* * *

**The next day ****Keiko's POV**

The next day I woke up, blinding sunlight leaked out from the curtains. I shielded my eyes from the sunlight and glanced at the clock. After I got on a red shirt, lilac hoodie, and gray capris, I found a letter on my dresser.

"Huh?" I unfolded the letter.

_[Dear Keiko,_

_I have already moved into my dorm at True Cross. Oh and there's some a bento I made for you in the __fridge. From Takumi]_

"He couldn't even say goodbye in person. Now that's just rude." I sighed. A tiny creature with a devil tail and horns floated by my window, "What the..." I got on my boots and fingerless gloves and raced outside.

"What are these, bugs?!" I said, backing back into the house. No one else seemed to noticed them. They just kept whizzing about, and for some reason, I could hear what some people were saying.

_**['Nightmares.']**_

I looked around, hearing the word repeatedly. Everyone just walked past me. A couple times, those little demons would go near me but I would just pace around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Stop it..." I muttered, covering my ears so the voice wouldn't be heard. It didn't help. The voices had ceased when I heard a new one.

"Oh Nanami! Let's chat!" The light purple haired menace sneered. I glared, and got up, walking away from the monastery.

"Sorry about yesterday. My finger slipped on the trigger," he grinned evilly, and pulled out some cash, "Here. I'll buy your silence. You see, I'm goin' to True Cross soon, and my parents are quite famous. It wouldn't do to have some...rumors going around."

"Ah, you're going to the same school that Takumi's going to. Keep your money," I said impassively, "I've got things to do." I was about to leave when he started talking again.

"I bet your brother only got in by cramming like no tomorrow. Hahahaha! He's in debt!"

"SHUT UP!" I glared and threw a rock at hit, hitting him in the side. He fell back, and growled. His henchmen pushed me to the ground as he got out a pipe from a fire.

"That hurt, you idiot!" He said before chuckling darkly, "Now'll you'll feel twice the pain you caused me!" He laughed insanely and he...changed. He suddenly had horns, long claws and fangs. I wanted to run, but I couldn't.

"You should just leave the little lady alone. We don't want to commit any crimes—"

"Shut up!" He ordered and held the piece of metal dangerously close. Heat radiated off it and I shut my eyes tightly.

"No, STOP!" I shouted and they got off. I opened my eyes, and saw what looked like purple flames. I was surrounded by the flames, but I wasn't getting hurt.

"What's happened to me?" I murmured.

"R-run!" The lackeys scrambled to their feet and ran faster than a sugar high cheetah.

"Those flames...are truth that you are the child of the baku," he said, still in a daze, "I am Astraroth. I have been sent to retrieve you."

"A _baku_? Like those dream stealing demons in legends?" I mumbled. I couldn't believe it. There's no way possible that I could be a demon. No way. I've lived in a monastery, so even if I was WHY would I be to even come within five feet of places like churches?

"ETERNAL RESONANCE!" A voice shouted and Shiratori was unconscious. A man in a suit and amethyst purple eyes appeared by me. He smiled a bit.

_**"Relax..sleep and escape this monochrome world."**_ He ordered as he pointed the curled part of the cane at me. I felt sudden a wave of drowsiness come over me and just like that, I was knocked out. I woke up to discover I was back at the monastery.

"What...what happened?" I groaned, with a intense headache, "I had this weird dream with flames...and a dude with a cane." Uncle Shiki rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't a dream," He explained, "Demons are going to be coming after you. I'm guessing you can see them now." My eyes widened.

"How did you—" I started but was interrupted.

"Here, this will protect you." He said, handing my a cane. I stared in suspicion at the object before stating the obvious.

"...this is a cane." I said, "HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED BY A CANE?!"

"Geez, looks like you still haven't found out. Let's just get straight to the point," Uncle Shiki sighed rubbing his temples out of stress, "Keiko, you are not a human. You know those Percy Jackson books?" I nodded, not

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I replied.

"You're basically in the same situation as the main character, but, your dad's a baku." He chuckled nervously, "He asked me to raise you as a normal human. But since today is your awakening though, you'll need this." He gestured to the cane.

"Once again, how is the cane going to help?" I asked.

"This cane holds all of your power." He said. I stood up, with the cane in my hands, "Now, pack your things. Demons all of kinds will be looking for you. Call this number the second you leave the monastery." He handed me a silver phone.

"Hold up! If I'm a demon, what about Takumi?!" I asked frantically.

"He's an adopted, not a blood relative. So you dont need to worry about it. Your dad knew me and we made a promise to protect you," he said. Shiki's gray eyes shone with worry as he ruffled my hair, "Sayonara."

I ran to my room, and returned with my Pikachu hoodie and cross choker. I quickly put on the pendant and the hoodie and stared at my reflection. I sighed, and noticed something. My canine teeth were sharper and a bit more noticeable, almost like fangs. WhenI tried to put my hair up, I also saw that my ears were slightly pointed.

"I guess, this is the real me." I murmured, placing my hand against the glass. My bangs covered my eyes as I grasped the cane and ran from the monastery.

* * *

Why the heck did it have to be raining cats and dogs _now_?! I groaned and lowered the hood of my Pikachu jacket. It was kind of weird though, since my hoodie has ears. Haha, I'm a Pika-demon girl. Holding the cane in a death grip, my lavender eyes searched through the haze to a place with shade. Or a roof. Whichever came first.

I took in a deep breath and hurried over to a nearby restaurant, shivering like crazy. I had enough money to buy me a bowl of ramen. It's a good thing I came here often.

"Nanami-chan! What's up?" Nico asked, grinning. Nico was about my age with shaggy green hair and light gray eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with jeans, and always smiled to cheer people up.

"Nothing much. Just a bit cold and shaken up. Can I have some miso soup or will I have to cook it myself?" I sighed. Nico stared at me before doing his job as a cook.

"OK, since you look like you've been through enough, it's on the house."

"_Really_? Thanks!" I beamed, "Itadakimasu!" I clapped my hands together and ate a bit. What I didn't notice was a man with a white top hat stroll in. When I did, it was too late. He was already sitting by me and grinning creepily. Woah, stalker alert.

He talked when I half way done with my ramen.

"Hello Miss. I am Mesphito Pheles, Shiki Umehito's old friend. You have two options. You could kill us, and flee, or let us kill you," he thought for a moment, "Or you could kill yourself. So that makes three! Which will you chose?" Nico ran out to get books from his car.

"Shuddap, I'm eating." I replied, staring at him blankly. He laughed, "And...I don't plan on killing nor being killed." I lowered the hood of my jacket and shrugged.

"But I cannot have the child of a Baku at large." He pouted.

"Then, let me join your team." I said.

"You want to become an exorcist? HahahaAHAHAHAHAH! Deal!" He cackled. Maybe he's like an insane mad hatter cosplayer in disguise...yep. That's a logical explanation.

"Really? Just like that?" I sweat dropped.

"Yep! I see determination in your eyes! But why would you chose to become an Exorcist anyways?" Mesphisto replied with a smirk. I lowered my gaze to the bowl of ramen and kept thinking. Wait a sec...I could become stronger. I wouldn't be the kid people called a idiot or a demon.

"To become stronger." I said simply.

"Alright! But you shall be warned, being an exorcist is no walk in the park." he sighed and explained everything to me; the parallel worlds Assiah and Gehenna, the demons, and that he's the principle of True Cross Academy.

"From this day forward, you, Nanami Keiko, are an official student! Classes start in a week!" He beamed, an smug look in his forest green eyes. He handed me a bag.

"But I should tell you, your dad is being held hostage by a very demon powerful demon." Then he disappeared. I blinked.

"Huh?" I opened the bag to reveal a uniform. I finished my meal, got the cane and returned back to the monastery to say my goodbye's.

"You can always come back. After all, this is your home."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place." I smiled half heartedly and walked back into my room, which seemed...alot emptier than usual. About half of my stuff was gone. I walked into Takumi's room to see the same thing. I punched one of my pillows.

"What the...THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

**_The next day Normal POV_**

"Where is that Mesphisto guy? I called him an hour ago!" Keiko sighed, decked out in the True Cross uniform, except with a necktie, and sneaker like boots, standing in the middle of the road with her cane and luggage. She heard a car speed towards her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and jumped out of the way, and, "You could of killed me!" Instead of Mesphisto just apologizing, he hopped out of his pink limousine and grinned.

"What a marvelous day for a departure!" He declared, "By the way, keep your flames OFF. You don't want to be found out, do you?" Keiko clenched her fists, which had fingerless gloves on them, to try and keep calm.

"But you _are_ allowed to feast on the nightmares of my students. As long as you also keep that also on a minimum." Mesphisto added. Keiko blinked.

"I...can take people's nightmares and _eat_ them?" she blinked and growled, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA I WOULD _WANT_ TO?!" He laughed. Obviously, Kieko didn't know much about being a demon. But, if it counted, she did have a bento already made.

"You're a baku. That's what you do." He replied. Keiko sighed.

"Let's just go already." She muttered, holding a lunch box. She was already hungry from missing breakfast.

"Wait." He paused and looked around.

"Come now! Your brigade leader orders to do as I say!" He said dramatically, noticing her lunch box.

"...you watch Haruhi Suzumiya?" She blinked.

"Who doesn't?"

"Sorry I'm late, Faust-san." A voice called. There stood Takumi in the boy's uniform for True Cross, "Wait..._sis_?"

"Yo!" She beamed, holding up a peace sign.

"Idiot." Takumi groaned, face palming, "I'll be a student in the Cram school." It was Keiko's turn to face palm.

"I officially hate my life."

"Would you like some _cheese_ with that whine, my sis?" Takumi joked. After receiving a jab to the side from Keiko (with the cane), the trio drove to True Cross academy.

"Wow..what the heck?!" Keiko exclaimed, looking at the school.

"Amazing!" Takumi blinked in shock. He took a picture with his phone.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy town! Every single education system under the sun can be found here," He added with a smug smile, "Please study to your heart's content. You know, Keiko, there's another student in a similar situation as you. You and Takumi be in the same dorm with them." They stopped and Keiko leaned on her cane a bit, still awestruck at the appearance of the school.

"Have fun! You two don't start classes for a week. However, cram school starts today."

"Why today?! We just got here!" Keiko whined, her lavender eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She fixed her tie.

"Leave your bags to me. I'll get them to your dorm," Mesphisto offfered, no pervertedness is his voice. He just wanted to help them, without gambling.

"Fine. Wait, what's our dorm number anyways?" Takumi shrugged.

"610! Don't forget!"

"610...got it." Keiko nodded as she memorized the number, and cast Takumi a curious look, "Hey Takumi, what was your surname before you adopted by Uncle Shiki?"

"It was Mashiro. But I just prefer to be called by 'Nanami' now." He replied, "Now, let's get to class...or explore the campus."

"Exploring sounds _way_ better than being in class." Keiko grinned, tugging on the blue eyed boy's sleeve, "Let's go!"

* * *

After spending an hour of wandering, the duo sat in the courtyard, taking in the brilliant scenery. Well, Keiko did while Takumi stared longingly at Keiko's bento. It was his fault for not packing a lunch. His stomach growled loudly and he even tried his puppy eyes to coax his adopted sister to even let him have a crumb.

"Please?" He pleaded, literally on his knees and begging. His light blue eyes met lavender ones but his pleas were rejected.

"No." She said.

"Please?!" He begged, "I will do ANYTHING!" Some people began to notice the two and watch.

"No, people are staring and they'll get the wrong idea." She dead panned, noticing that some people _were_ staring.

"I'll do your homework for a month!" He offered. She thought about it before replying with...

"For the millionth time, NO!" She groaned and poked him with the cane, and walked away, leaving her poor adopted brother to starve.

Yukio Okumura was currently being bombarded by fangirls when he saw the scene. Taking this as a chance to escape, he walked away. But before he did, he grabbed Rin the arm and dragged him along.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I must attend to the new students." He said politely. He shuffled over to them and bowed.

"Hello I am Okumura Yukio. Are you new around here?" Yukio said.

"Yep, I'm Nanami Keiko and that's my bro, Takumi." Keiko replied. He noticed her cane.

"Sup," Takumi replied, dusting off any dirt from his uniform.

"Do you have trouble walking?" He asked. She blinked.

"Um, not really. Well, sorta. The cane's a keepsake from my uncle." She half-lied. Yukio smiled a bit, his aqua eyes filled with interest.

"I look forward to seeing you two in class, Nanami-sans." He beamed. Just as he was about to leave to be swarmed with possibly rabid fangirls, a voice piped up.

"HEY!" Rin shouted, "Don't forget me!" Yukio resisted the tempting urge to face palm, but at the same time, he kinda had to thank his older brother.

"I almost forgot. This is my older twin brother Rin." Yukio added.

"Nice to meet you, Rin-kun." Keiko said.

"I'm Takumi, her brother," Takumi said with a fake grin, and narrowed his eyes, "If you try and make **_any_** moves in my sister, I'll throw you to the next city!" Yukio and Rin sweat dropped.

"I'll keep note of that."

"We're also in the cram school." Keiko shrugged.

"Really? He's one of the teachers!" Rin blinked, "Welcome to True Cross, Keiko!" Takumi gave him a warning glare. Keiko glared back and grabbed him by his collar in case he tried to do anything.

"Hey, down boy." She ordered, as if scolding a dog. He sighed and got patted on the head. Just as the siblings were about to walk away, they saw a white terrier with a bow. They caused it until it sat by the sidewalk.

"Aw! How cute!" Keiko said, smiling. She regretted it when that dog turned into Mesphisto. The adopted sibling stared.

"Exorcists can turn into animals?!" Keiko murmured.

"Baka." Takumi muttered.

"No, they can't but I am an exception!" Mesphisto said, and tossed them both a key.

**_Timeskip_**

Keiko and Takumi walked into class, silent as mice. Keiko did not want to make a fool out of her self by doing an introduction and neither did Takumi, who was still hungry. If she wanted to be an exorcist, she had to work hard. After an hour of talking, a bell rang.

"Class is dismissed." Yukio said and gathered his books. The cram school students all gathered around Takumi and Keiko.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Izumo asked bluntly. Paku stared at them curiously.

"No, I don't." Keiko replied.

"Hi, I'm Noriko Paku." Paku said kindly, "And this is Kamiki Izumo."

"I'm Suguro Ryuji, but you two can call me Bon." Bon said plainly. He thought Keiko seemed a bit strange, at first glance.

"Hello—" as Shima was about to make a pickup line, a dark and dangerous aura appeared from Takumi. Keiko simply whacked him with a book.

"OW! What was that for?!" Takumi growled.

"You were going to lash out being that guy was going to talk," she said.

"Ah, but the again, he _is_ guarding such a cute lady." Shima purred. Takumi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Keiko.

"Chill out." She said, "It's our first day, so don't go crazy. Got it?" Bon understood instantly that Takumi would probably kill the perverted boy if he didn't shut up soon.

"Stop being a pervert to the new girl!" Rin warned, "Her brother will snap if you do!" Keiko grinned.

"Thanks Okumura!"

"I'm Konekomaru Miwa. Nice to meet you," Konekomaru said and gestured to a person in a hoodie and Takara, "And this is Takara and Yamada."

"Nice to meet you all." Takumi said casually, "Later." They all left for their dorms, and Takumi frowned.

"I can't remember our dorm number." He mumbled. Keiko sighed.

"Sometimes, you're hopeless. It's 610!" She walked into the dorm, with Takumi close behind. They opened a door and Takumi grinned.

"I packed some of your stuff, just in case you _did_ come here." He said.

"I'll stay in this room!" She hollered, three rooms across. She hurried in and grabbed a box marked "Keiko's". He chuckled softly at the girl. Night came fast, and he woke up from a nap. Something didn't seem right. He had already chatted with the Okumura siblings, who explained their situation, and Rin was glad to know he wasn't the only demi-demon while Yukio was also glad to have another exorcist in the dorm.

"Sis?" He whispered and opened the door to reveal Keiko, already fast asleep. She had already seemed to make herself at home. She was snuggled up in the star covered blankets, her chocolate brown hair spread out a bit, almost like a halo. The cane leaned against the wall.

"Goodnight, sis." He said quietly and kissed her forehead. He walked to his room.

"Great..now I just need to figure out how I'm supposed to help Keiko control her powers." He sighed.

* * *

**_That's it for this chapter. Just as a reminder, this is my first Blue Exorcist story so sorry if I made some of the characters out of character._**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Listening to some songs by her favorite band, _Nightcore_, our young heroine twirled a strand of her brown hair around her fingers, boredom evident in her lavender eyes. She played idly with the bow on her cane, occasionally taking off the bow completely before tying it back on. Rin sobbed loudly at the manga he was reading, obviously reading a tragic scene. In annoyance, the demi-baku girl got up from the floor and hit the wall with the cane, startling the boy. He glanced at her with annoyance.

"Can you quit it?" She asked.

"What? You just don't understand! It's soooooo tragic!" Rin wailed. Keiko mentally face palmed. It's hard her to believe that Yukio hasn't came in and scolded Rin yet.

It was a day off school at True Cross Academy, and so far, no one had even thought of studying. Especially _these_ two exorcists in training. Keiko was just waiting for her adopted brother Takumi to wake up to cook some lunch. As if on cue, the youngest Okumura twin walked in.

"Don't mess up my manga." Yukio said sternly. Keiko sighed.

"I'm so BOOOORED!" She whined, "There's nothing to do!" Yukio sighed, glancing at the books piled up by Rin's bed.

"Rin, Keiko, have you even taken a look at those books?" He said wearily. Rin gained a tick mark, while Keiko just stayed quiet.

"Yeah! What do you take me for, an idiot?!" Rin snapped, "I'm not the type to just sit at a desk and study!" Keiko nodded.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yukio replied, "But anyways, I'm off."

"HEY!"

"Wait, are you going to an exorcist mission?" Keiko asked, "I wanna go!" Yukio narrowed his eyes, getting on his jacket.

"This mission is for only Exorcists. You and Rin along with Takumi-san are still Pages." Keiko gained a tick mark.

"It's not like Takumi's getting up anytime soon. That guy can sleep through a earthquake." She said, "Besides, I can be helpful and I'll keep out of trouble! We're both able to fight on the field!" Yukio thought for a moment, his aqua eyes studying the two exorcists in training. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright." He sighed. Keiko grinned.

"Thanks, Yukio!" She beamed. These two will be the death of me, Yukio thought grimly as he pulled out some keys. They walked to the supply shop and stopped when Rin looked around.

"Woah! This is so high!" He gulped, looking down.

"This school was designed to keep demons intermediate and above out. So, it has many barriers, charms and hallways. _However_, as long as you keep those keys, you wont run into those traps." Yukio explained. Keiko got out her phone, choosing another song by Nightcore on her phone.

"I'll be back. This store is for Exorcists and above only." Yukio said as Rin and Keiko stood at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and with a stern voice said, "Don't touch anything! Don't move!" Rin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"WHATRE YOU, MY MOM?! GO ALREADY!" Rin shouted. Yukio sighed and proceeded to walk into the shop. Keiko blinked.

"Well, he's fun." She said sarcastically, and patted Rin on the back.

"Geez, I can't even do anything!" Rin sighed and did an impression of Yukio, "'Don't touch anything! Don't move!'" Keiko stifled her laughter and Rin noticed.

"Oh, by the way Keiko, what happened to your parents?" He asked.

"Ah, I lived in a monastery with my supposed 'Uncle' and he just told me that my mom and dad left me on his doorstep. I've never really met them." She shrugged. Rin's gaze softened.

"Sorry, I didn't know—"

"It's okay! Its okay!" She sweat dropped and glanced to the side, "Wow, Rin check that out!" She ran up the steps and stopped at a gate. A beautiful garden was seen, along with a girl with blonde hair.

"Whoa!" he breathed. The boy tried to open the gate with Keiko but both received an electric shock, "OW!" A blue light appeared for a second, before the gate door fell to the ground, startling the girl.

"D-demons..." She whimpered, "The demon warding gate! It's broken!" Keiko and Rin blinked.

"Huh? It reacted to us?!" She hissed and faced the girl. She crawled away.

"S-stay away, demons!" The blonde cried.

"Demon? Demon _yourself_!" Rin growled. Keiko rolled her eyes and walked towards the girl, who seemed to have trouble escaping.

"I said stay away!" She cowered and stumbled.

"We're not demons," she said, "Are you okay?" The girl looked at her thoughtfully before she started chatting with her. They talked, Rin helping dig some holes for the blonde so she could plant some flowers.

"I'm Nanami Keiko, and this doofus is Rin," She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Shiemi. Thanks for helping me!" She beamed. Rin stayed silent as his ocean blue eyes watered from the horrific stench of the fertilizer, by which Keiko didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Keiko, how are you not affected by the fertilizer?" He whispered.

"I've live in a dorm with guys and I used to live a monastery with Takumi. Compared to _that_, this is virtually _nothing_." She dead panned and turned her attention back to Shiemi, "So, you take care of all those flowers?" Shiemi nodded.

"Before, this was my grandmother's garden," Shiemi said softly, "But...she passed away last winter. So, I've taken care of it ever since."

"Well, you've done a awesome job," Rin replied.

"Really? Thank you!"

"Rin! Keiko!" A voice called.

"Oh, hello Yuki-chan," Shiemi greeted shyly. Rin blinked.

"Huh?"

"Yuki-chan? You two met before?" Keiko and Rin asked in unison before glaring at each other, "QUIT COPYING ME!" The two demons growled at each other before turning to Yukio.

"Yes, Shiemi's mother is the owner of the shop I frequent." Yukio answered.

"Shiemi, let Yukio have a look at your legs." A woman, Shiemi's mother, ordered. Shiemi frowned.

"Mother! I have _not_ been possessed by a demon!" she said. Yukio kneeled down to Shiemi's level.

"Its just a precaution."

"So? How does it look? Is she possessed?" Keiko squeaked, using Rin as a human shield. Rin let out an annoyed growl.

"Looks like a Root." Yukio concluded, looking at Shiemi's legs. Large, vein or vine like lines started from her ankle. He lowered the skirt of her kimono.

"So she's—"

"No, she's not possessed. The demon is not powerful enough. However, it _is_ draining a lot of energy through her legs. It could be a Dark Elf, a Greenman or an Ent, and it must of possessed a plant to get to Shiemi's soul. The demon is somewhere in this garden." Yukio said, "Shiemi-san, Demons usually posses people via conversation. Did you talk to a demon?" Shiemi's mother paled.

"Shiemi! You need to get out of this wretched garden! I know your grandmother treasured it, but it's no reason for you to risk your health!"

"This garden is not wretched!" Shiemi yelled, "I hate you, Mother!" Her vision blurred and she fell to the ground.

"Shiemi!"

"Shiemi-san!"

As they carried an unconscious Shiemi to her room, Keiko felt dizzy. She leaned on her cane for support and her eyes darkened. The scenery changed dramatically to Shiemi standing in the winter staring down at the seemingly lifeless flower bed.

"Where...where am I?" She murmured. Her lavender eyes landed on Shiemi.

"Grandmother, the pansies aren't budding. How am I supposed to repair the grape arbor?" Shiemi murmured, wiping away the tears.

**_['I can help you,']_**

Keiko and Shiemi turned around to face a violet flower. Shiemi bent down to see the flower clearer.

"Huh? Who said that?"

_**['I am a fairy that lives in the garden,]**_ The flower spoke,**_ ['I can help you protect this garden. Just promise never to leave this garden.'] _**Keiko balled up her fists, almost afraid her cane would break. A faint lilac mist rose from the cane, making her cough violently.

"I promise!" Shiemi declared. Keiko soon fell to the ground because of the mist. She woke up in an unfamiliar room.

"Ah, you're awake." Shiemi's mother said, walking in, "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded. Shiemi's mother handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Keiko! You okay?" Rin asked. She sweat dropped and took a sip of the tea.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for the tea, miss." She replied and got up, grabbing her cane along the way. Shiemi woke up later.

"I still haven't done the evening watering yet. I have to protect the garden." Shiemi murmured and got out of bed.

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, Shiemi?" I asked, my eyes fixated on the blonde girl as she watered the plants. I don't know why I had been surrounded by mist and no one had noticed. A full moon hung in the dark sky and somehow, I was able to _see_ in the pitch black darkness as if it was still light out.

A loud crashing sound made me smile smugly, the moonlight scattering our shadows.

"Stop it!" Shiemi gasped, as Rin threw pots of flowers to the ground, creating a mess. I leaned on my cane, observing the scene. She looked at me as if I had committed a crime by just watching.

"You have to stop Rin, Keiko-chan!" She said. A unhappy sigh escaped my lips and I whirled the cane in the air, just for the heck of it, "Keiko...chan?" I stared down at her.

"You wanted to go to the garden of Amahara, right?" I asked. I felt slightly dizzy. As Rin consoled the girl, a voice emerged.

**_['So you're just breaking our promise? I'm not letting you!']_** It screeched as the roots on Shiemi's legs evolved into a full bloomed, giant violet. Large angry eyes stared down at us.

"We're doomed," I gulped, fear in my eyes. A sudden light blinded me for a second before my vision became sharper.

"Keiko? You're surrounded in flames!" Yukio paled, "And they're not blue." I titled my head in confusion as he said the last part. Do blue flames _really_ matter? I twirled my cane into the cold night air and it glowed, turning into a sword, covered in purple flames. I could only watch as Rin became surrounded in blue flames as he unsheathed the sword he always carried.

_**['You two are demons, too?!']**_

"Don't you DARE put me and Rin in the same category as you, Demon!" I yelled. Everyone became deathly silent, "Well, that sounded cooler in my head."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"Back to business, what's with you blooming so late?!" Rin growled.

"Its holding up Shiemi as a shield. Even if we try and attack it, we might harm Shiemi." I murmured, eyeing the demon.

"That's not fair!" Rin said.

_**['Nothing is truly fair with demons.']**_ the plant demon cackled, facing Rin as he attempted to slash it,_** ['What's wrong, young man? Strike if you will, but will be ready to inflict the gashes on our lovely bodies?']**_ Rin made a fist, and I saw Yukio get out a gun.

"Yukio!" I growled, "What're you—"

"Distract it. I have no choice but to shoot." Yukio said calmly. I sighed and jumped to the plant.

"Yo Plant!" I hollered, "Over here!" The plant demon once again held up Shiemi as a human shield and my flames vanished. A large vine slammed me into the wall, creating a huge crater in the ground and wall. I groaned and got back on my feet with difficulty.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," I muttered. Then it picked me up like a rag doll and threw me back to the hard earth. Getting up, I leaned on my cane and said the first words that came into mind.

"_Monokuro o nogareru_." **[1]**

The sound of a bullet echoed as I said those words.

**_['A baku?! And..you exorcist! You shot me! NOT POSSIBLEEEE!']_** The demon let out an ear splitting scream and let go of Shiemi. Yukio caught her and Rin attacked the giant plant. I stumbled. Rin placed the sword back in the scabbard and hurried over to me.

"Keiko, what just happened?!" He said, his voice hinting anger. I shrugged and he stormed over to his brother. Shiemi's jade green eyes opened.

"Yuki...chan..?"

"Ah, you're awake." I said blankly, receiving a confused glance, "I'm pretty sure you can stand now. The demon's gone!" Yukio gently set her on the ground and Shiemi stood up with no problem.

"Thank you!"

"Shiemi!"

"Go apologize to your mom," Rin said, "Just go." Shiemi's mother looked pale and worn at the moment.

"Um, mom..."

"You know, one time I even thought about going to find the garden of Amahara..." Shiemi's mother sighed and hugged Shiemi tightly. "You silly girl, making me worry so!" I grinned weakly at the heart warming scene.

"You know, I really enjoy cute moments like this. But I'm starving and I think I just broke a few bones by getting best up by a plant. I'll be leaving now." I said, walking out. I got changed into a gray shirt and black shorts for pjs, and got ready to call it a night when I remembered the injury I got.

I lifted the hem of my shirt a bit, and touched the bruise lightly, wincing after. I applied some alcohol("DANG IT! I CAUGHT ON FIRE AGAIN!" I shouted, causing a nearby Yukio to face palm) wrapped some bandages around my torso and lowered my shirt. The cane was leaning against my dresser. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, cuddling a Pikachu plushy.

"I hope I won't get killed in the morning." I murmured, "Geez!" That's all it took until I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"Got any threes?" The blond man with amethyst colored eyes, looking at a handful of solitare cards. A dark gray Cat Sidhe with a split tail and small horns sat across the table in his prison cell.

**_['Goldfish.']_** It mewed, placing some cards by him, **_['How's Keiko?']_** The blond man allowed a satisfied yet almost forced smirk to grace his features, absentmindedly shuffling the cards again.

"She's fine, Katsura. I know that she has awakened and will fight the darkness." He said quietly, and got up to fetch something from under his bed. A dusty suitcase came into view, and he opened it.

**_['You're not really—']_** Katsura blinked.

"This is my choice, not yours. Satan might use his sons as vessels but I want my little girl to fight with _this_," He stated, his eyes darkening and his voice like the cold winter wind. In his hands was a black cape like trench-coat. A single white star was on the back and the sleeves were shortened a bit, with two white stripes running down each sleeve, "Katsura, please find my daughter and give this to her." Katsura nodded, placing the trench-coat in a white box and disappearing.

* * *

"Huh?"

"What the heck? Shiemi's the new student here?" Keiko blinked and glanced at her adopted brother, "Wake up, Takumi!" The auburn haired boy woke up and wiped off the drool from the side of his mouth.

"What? Whatdoyouwant?" He said groggily, yawning. Keiko suppressed the extremely tempting urge to face palm and sweat dropped as Shiemi sat by her, a sleepy Takumi and a confused Rin.

"Nice, _Takumi_." she sweat dropped. She tapped her fingers against the desk.

"Since I don't know much about the world, I thought I would train to be en exorcist." Shiemi said and watched Yukio, "Also, I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Rin sweat dropped. Shiemi stared at the glasses wearing twin dreamily.

* * *

**[1]** a spell for Bakus to stun other demons and put people to sleep. Usually used to take people's dreams, translating into "Escape the monochrome".

* * *

**Okay, in case anyone is wondering where I came up with THAT, I just typed random things in google translate. *sweat drop* I'm a real Baka sometimes. But Keiko will have a better spell.**

**Well..that's all.**


End file.
